


This Beats Made For Two

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry being sappy, M/M, and louis being oblivious, i don't know what this is, i got bored and wanted to write something, idk - Freeform, lol, my ziall fic is making me sad because i've re-written it like 40340345 times, so here's this i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is still in love with Harry, whether he wants to be or not.</p><p>(Just a quick little drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Beats Made For Two

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to take a break from my ziall/larry fic because _seriously_ , I've gotten so frustrated with how I want it to be and how I can't put my thoughts into words. I'm sorry if some of you are looking forward to that - But it will be finished soon! i'm excited to share it.
> 
> Anyway, this just kind of happened. I didn't really have a plot for this little fic, but it just came out. Word vomit I guess. 
> 
> As usual, feedback is always appreciated! It makes my days, babes! Love you!
> 
> Happy reading!

"You're still in love with me."

It isn't a question, just a simple fact - And it should bother Louis, definitely how right Harry is in this moment and he normally isn't between the two. It's frustrating, but Louis won't back down. He has to keep up his demeanor, for the sake of the band. He shakes his head brokenly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he lies. "I-I'm not."

"Lou," Harry whispers into the dark. They're somewhere in Texas, the heat causing Louis's shirt to stick to him disgustingly, and Louis had snuck into Harry's hotel room because he couldn't sleep - It was thunder storming, and Louis was always afraid of thunderstorms. He'd considered snuggling into one of the other boys' rooms, but they'd all complained last time, much to Louis' disadvantage. Louis was cuddling into Harry's side uncertainly, breathing shallow as he listened to Harry hum softly into his ear. "Louis."

Louis didn't say anything, simply screwed his eyes shut tighter when Harry placed a hand on his cheek. "I love Eleanor."

Last year, Harry would've flinched away, probably would've cried and avoid Louis for _days_ and be cautious of his movements. But this year, after Louis had said it so many times and one night mistakenly told Harry that he was in love with him, Harry simply strokes his cheek softly, fingertips gazing the bags under Louis' eyes to wipe away a few tears. "No you don't."

"Sure I do," Louis croaks out stubbornly, bottom lip twitching when Harry runs a thumb across it. "She's got curls and pretty green eyes and pink baby lips, and her bum is pretty and round and she's great at sex and -"

"She has brown eyes, Lou."

Louis is pretty sure he dies right then and there, flinching into the mattress which is now ruined by Louis' tears, but he can't help the way his eyes snap open to look up at Harry - _Harry_ who has pretty brown ringlets of hair and _beautiful_ green eyes and lips that have been bitten red and _Harry_ who is cuddling him and possibly calming him down to the point where sleep is the best option he has right now, but he can't help but get lost in Harry's eyes, feels the world caving in on him and spitting him out. "I mean't brown, obviously."

"You're in love with me." Harry whispers against Louis' sweaty forehead, fingertips grazing the back of Louis' neck. "It's okay, Lou, I'm still in love with you too." 

Louis doesn't say anything and his eyelashes flutter against Harry's neck now. He hadn't realized he scooted closer until he felt the warmth of Harry engulf him entirely and he feels Harry swallow, adams apple bobbing against his nose. He finally breaks, wrapping his arms around the taller boys waist and whines, "Why? I've been such shit to you. Last tour, wow, Haz, I- I'm so sorry, I'm sor-"

And it'd been true. He'd avoided Harry as much as possible on the Up All Night tour, being harsh and rude and _just shit_ to him. They're on their Where We Are tour now, and things had been _easier_ , almost. They'd released more mature songs, gained an older audience, but weren't bloody obvious like they were in the This Is Us tour. God, it was all so exhausting. 

Harry tightens his grip on Louis' neck, his huge hand wrapping around now and pulling him closer until Louis' face was smashed against Harry's own neck, new tears forming and falling down his cheeks uncontrollably. Harry murmurs into his damp hair, "I've loved you ever since you peed on me in the toilets," He murmurs and Louis lets out a broken laugh, mind reeling back to that memory, where things were easier and they were _so in love_ , that everyone knew. Everyone had assumptions.

But then, Modest!, their management had a stick so far up their arses that they forced Louis and Harry to spend more time apart, forced them to be less obvious and even gave Louis, _Eleanor_ , and she was great, really. She was a fantastic friend, but that's all she'll ever be - A friend. He gulps down a sob and nearly suffocates Harry when he pulls him impossibly closer. "I'm sorry, Haz."

"Shut up," Harry groans from above him. "Kiss me, please?"

Louis bites his lip as he considers this, he doesn't want to hurt Harry, doesn't want to give him the impression that this changes things, but Harry is pulling away and pressing a thumb to Louis's forehead, getting rid of the lines that have gathered there. He's giggling now, and Louis is _so, so_ in love with that giggle that it brings more tears to his eyes. He's nodding now, sniffing quickly before Harry lunges forward and brings his lips to Louis's.

And this is - This is _amazing_.

Louis makes a noise, embarrassingly so, moves his arms up to wrap around Harry's neck now, mouth opening a little so Harry can slip his tongue through. It's messy, teeth clattering together and spit nearly falling out of their mouths, but it's _everything_ Louis has ever wanted. Harry swipes his tongue against Louis' bottom lip, and he flips over so he's on top of Harry now, straddling his waist. "I love you," He murmurs, a sob leaving his lips. He doesn't understand why he's crying, this moment is perfect, he should be happy. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry - Harry, I'm so -"

Harry bites Louis' bottom lip to shut him up, big hands gripping Louis' waist and grinding him down and it's embarrassing how hard Louis gets at the movement. "I love you, Louis." Harry murmurs, lips brushing against Louis's jaw. Louis makes another noise in the back of his throat, head tilting up towards the ceiling so Harry has better access to his neck. Harry brings his lips up to the middle of his neck, breathing deeply before brushing his lips against the small patch of skin and then biting down, causing the older man to squeak in surprise.

Harry bites down harder and sucks, licking over the mark he's left a few moments later before kissing it and down to his collarbone, leaving three more marks before pulling Louis back down by the nape of his neck, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. "Louis," He breathes and Louis tightens his thighs around Harry's skinny waist. "Please don't leave me again."

And that causes Louis to inhale sharply, another sob raking his ribs as he pulls away, breaths coming out harshly. He didn't even realize how badly he hurt Harry, how much heartbreak he'd must've gone through. It only makes him cry harder, until he's gasping for air above Harry, vaguely aware that the tears are landing on Harry's bare shoulder. He blinks a few times, trying to calm himself, until he realizes Harry's looking up at him with his bottom lip between his teeth and own tears in his eyes and Louis laughs a little, swallowing down another cry. "I won't leave you Haz," He laughs again, softly, brokenly. "I promise, I won't leave you Harry. I'll make it work - I'll -"

"Shh," Harry murmurs against Louis' neck after pulling him down again; Louis is still on top of him, straddling his waist, just bent over awkwardly with his face smushed into the mattress, but he doesn't mind, what with Harry's biceps clenching around his torso and his huge hands brushing the back of his hair in an attempt to calm him. "Just sleep, baby. It's okay, I've got you baby, I've got you. We'll talk in the morning... I've got you,"

So Louis finally falls asleep, in Harry's arms. But before, he tries to think of a way to get out of his deal with Eleanor, to be with Harry. He thinks of possibilities and how _right_ he feels in Harry's arms. He breathes in _Harry_ and touches _Harry_ and nothing's never felt as right as it does when he's in Harry's arms.

He's so in love with this boy, so in love with Harry.

He falls asleep with a genuine smile on his lips that he hasn't had for years and with Harry breathing into his hair, arms tight around his body, as if he's afraid Louis might leave in the middle of night.

Louis doesn't leave this time.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to follow my [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com).


End file.
